fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Lancere Revoin
Lancere Revoin, The Devil of Margentia, Great Defiler of the Cerean Sea, Butcher of Sanctity and the Black Monarch. So many names that all belong to one man. A man who would become one of the most hated traitors in Imperial history. Lancere was the Planetary Governor of the planet Margentia, and the despot of the Cerean Brotherhood. His lust for power lead him to start a rebellion in 835.M39 that encompassed a stretch of space called the Cerean Sea. An area that held within it over one hundred Imperial worlds. The Imperial attempts to crush the rebellion, and reconquer the Cerean Sea would be called the Cerean Crucible, or the Lancere Rebellions. The conflict would be one of the most hellish wars on record. HIstory Very little is knwon about Lancere's early history. What is known is that he was born the third son of six children. The Revoin family had acted as the Planetary Governors of Margentia for generations upon generations. HIs father died of poisoning in his food, leaving him with the title of Planetary Governor. Suspiciously his two elder brothers died under mysterious circumstances just prior to this. Furthermore within two years of him taking office the rest of his siblings each suffered accidents, or disappeared. Imperial Scholars would later believe that Lancere had his siblings removed in order to remove even the possibility of competition to his title. Slightly after the disappearance of his last sibling Lancere became the victim of a failed assassination attempt. Lancere went before the people and pointed to the would-be assassins as the most likely culprits ffor the deaths of the rest of his family, and stated his belief that it was all part of a conspiracy to overthrow the Government of Margentia. He then vowed to pursue those responsible. Over the next few years numerous people were hunted down and executed as traitors. In reality Lancere had arranged the failed Assassination himself, and used it as an excuse to remove his political rivals, and those that objected to his regime under false pretenses. Thousands were claimed to be given trials, found guilty and summarily executed. The public bought the story hook, line and sinker. This left Lancere with noi opposition to his rule on Margentia. Despite his questionable morals, Lancere proved to be highly capable of running his planet. Under his management Margentia underwent an increase in properity and power among its neighbors. Lancere for his part did a good job of keeping a sterling public image. To the citezens of his world he appeared to be a kind, benevolent and righteous leader. To the greater Imperium Lancere presented as an ideal Planetary Governor, full of loyalty to the Emperor and highly adept at keeping his planet in line. It would only be once Lancere openly rebelled that the Imperium would learn otherwise. Pre-Rebellion Personality Lancere Revoin was an immoral, unethical, power-hungry individual. Even before he started his rebellion Revoin had often used unwholesome means to advance his position. This included assassination, bribery extortion and black-mail. Furthermore Revoin had no hesitation in using others to advance his own interests. Revoin showed a willingness to sacrifice his followers, even his leiutenents if he believed it benefitted him. A manipulative person by nature, revoin often played with the emotions of others to give him control. Nowhere can this be seen more obviously than in Lady Castella, a powerful Psyker that he manipulated into loving him so that he could take advantage of her prodigious powers. In public Revoin played the part of the charismatic, benevolent leader to a tee. Polite, well spoken and persuasive, it was not difficult for Revoin to get others to quickly like and trust him. Despite this it was all an act. In fact much of Revoin was surrounded in falsehood. Lancere Revoin showed no remorse in lying, and in fact he may have enjoyed it. One of his closest lieutenents, Vortce once noted during a rally that Revoin seemed to take pleasure in maintaining airs. Revoin himself did not trust anyone enough to let them see all of his intentions. Furthermore he could be paranoid at times, always forseeing any possible treasonous intentions in those around him. For this reason he often spied on those around him without their knowledge. The only exceptions were Vortce and Castella since Castella was blindly loyal to Revoin, and Vortce was his most obedient agent. There was also an element of cowardice to Revoin's character. This could be seen in the closing years of the war. When it became apparent that his carefully laid plans were to be undone, and that he would soon face Imperial retribution, Revoin eagerly gave his soul to Chaos. Furthermore he dragged much of the Cerean Brotherhood into damnation with him in his attmepts to stave off his impending doom at Imperial hands. All in all the Imperium's Historical Revision Unit had to do little to spin Revoin's treachery. Interrogation of Brotherhood officers by the Inquisition, and the testimony of eye witnesses painted a very vivid picture of the tyrant following his demise and the end of the Cerean Crucible. In the end Imperial historians agree that for all his grand plans, and designs Revoin's true motivators were greed and hubris. Whatever grand visions he may have had for the future were merely methods to advance his own goals. Abilities and Traits Revoin was a highly intelligent and competent individual. While he had not been the first, or even second in line to take over his father's position, he was still groomed for leadership from a young age. Revoin had studied and excelled in his studies of etiquette, politics, military strategy and a number of other areas. It was little wonder that he made such a good leader for the Cerean Brotherhood. Lancere was very intelligent. He was skilled at out-thinking and out-plotting all of his rivals. He would often create grand plans that were spectacularly successful. His quick wits gave him a good grasp of strategy, and allowed him stay several moves ahead of his enemies. His plans caused the Imperial war effecrot considerable casualties, especially in the opening gambits of the Cerean Crucible. Lancere was also a decent fighter. Revoin was a leader that lead from the back, and he never entered a battlefield as infantry, but his studies had included basic training in firearms, and swords. Never the less Revoin did not rely on his combat skills, and while he was not defensless he would hardly have been considered a great warrior. Possibly Revoin's greatest skill was his abilities at manipulation. Revoin dripped with charisma, and as a result he could often persuade others to trust him, or at the very least to do as he wished of them. He also had an uncanny ability to identifiy what motivated others, whether it was fear, greed or some sense of justice. When you combined these aspects with his willingness to say or do anything in order to get what he wanted it was little surprise that he managed to convince such a large area of space into rebellion against a much larger, and stronger opponent. All in all Revoin was a master in the arenas of politics, military strategy, espionage and propaganda. Quotes By About Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Deceased Category:Cerean Crucible